nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
SSN2: Teenager and Oodlegobs
This article is about Teenager and Oodlegobs’s appearance in Plasmaster's unofficial Nitrome game, Super Smash Nitrome 2. If you would like to edit this article, please leave a message asking for his permission. (Character Description) Attributes *No. of Jumps: 2 *Wall Jump: N *Wall Cling: N *Tether Recovery?: N *Float?: N *Crawl?: N Origin The Teenager actually has quite a bit of canonical moves in his moveset. The neutral special is taken from the beginning of Oodlegobs when he coded the Oodlegobs virus. The side special doesn't technically have canonical origins, though it does reference how the Teenager sends his Oodlegobs at things he doesn't like, in this case being opponents. The up special Oodlegob Tower is taken from the ability in Oodlegobs where Oodlegobs can stack up on top o one another to reach new heights. The down special comes from the Oodlegob rally point in the Oodlegobs game. The Super Attack comes from the loading screen of the Oodlegobs game in which a large wave of Oodlegobs comes through and eats a cat. The down smash comes from the double punch attack the Teenager does in the opening cutscene of Oodlegobs. Strengths * Good dash speed * Good jump height * Possesses a rapid jab * Good range on most attacks * Disjointed attacks on some moves give them high priority * Kill moves: up tilt, up smash, forward smash, down smash, up aerial, down aerial, forward aerial, up throw * Possesses two meteor smashes: down aerial and forward aerial * Has a combo throw: down throw * Good damage output on smash attacks * Oodlegobs can block enemy attacks and projectiles, defending Teenager * Low starting and/or ending lag on most attacks * Good at spacing out opponents * Can effectively poke at enemy shields * Good at pressuring opponents * Good grab game * Dash attack is a good approach option * Good air game * Good ground game * Good at tacking on damage quickly * Coding Oodlegob neutral special is a fast move that codes another Oodlegob for Teenager to use, up to three at maximum * Oodlegob Throw side special helps with approaches, spacing, zoning, and pressure * Oodlegob Tower up special is an exceptional recovery as it gives Teenager use of his ground and midair jump; it also does not leave Teenager helpless after use * Call Oodlegobs is useful for rallying separated Oodlegobs to save them from danger or regroup them for reuse Weaknesses * Requires a great deal of micromanaging to play effectively * A good amount of attacks rely on Oodlegobs to use, and so having no Oodlegobs will limit Teenager's move pool * Poor horizontal air movement * Low grab range * Down aerial only meteor smashes if it hits during the initial frames and can only be used if Teenager has Oodlegobs in his party * Forward aerial only meteor smashes if it sweetspots and can only be used if Teenager has Oodlegobs in his party * Two smash attacks can only be used if Teenager has Oodlegobs * Many kill moves require Oodlegobs to use * Considerable landing lag on most aerials * Average combo game * Average edge game * Has few approach options * Has few kill set-ups * Has difficulty landing * Coding Oodlegob neutral special is used slower in the air, making Teenager more open to attack * Oodlegob Throw side special separates Oodlegobs from Teenager, making him and them more vulnaerable to attack * Oodlegob Tower up special cannot be used if Teenager has no Oodlegobs at his disposal and will sacrifice all of his Oodlegobs upon use * Call Oodlegobs down special can leave Teenager open if Oodlegobs are farther away from him when calling them back Summary Moveset Normal ◾Normal A- Teenager punches twice and then kicks forwards. 2%, 3%, 4% Tilts ◾Up Tilt- Teenager tosses an Oodlegob upwards. 11% ◾Down Tilt- Teenager does a low kick. 8% ◾Forward Tilt- Teenager jabs forth with an elbow. 6% Smash Attacks ◾Up - Teenager juggles all of the Oodlegobs he currently has. 5% for each Oodlegob, 7% for each Oodlegob ◾Forward - Teenager points forwards and an Oodlegob lunges forth. 18-25% ◾Down - Teenager punches out to each side at the same time. 16-22% Other attacks ◾Dash Attack - Teenager slides across the ground with a foot extended and then rises into an uppercut. 6% from kick, 5% from punch Aerial Attacks ◾Up aerial – Teenager lifts an Oodlegob overhead that bites upwards. 13% ◾Down aerial - Teenager hurls an Oodlegob downwards. 12% ◾Neutral aerial - Teenager extends a leg and then spins around. 5% ◾Forward aerial – Teenager swings an Oodlegob forwards in a downwards arc. 11% ◾Back aerial - Teenager turns and punches behind him. 7% Grabs and Throws ◾Pummel: Teenager headbutts the opponent. 2% each hit ◾Forward Throw- Teenager kicks the opponent away. 5% ◾Back Throw- Teenager hurls the opponent backwards. 4% ◾Down Throw- Teenager pins the opponent to the ground while the Oodlegobs each take a bite of the opponent. 8% ◾Up Throw- Teenager tosses the opponent up and then tosses an Oodlegob up that bites the opponent and launches them upwards. 12% Special Moves ◾Neutral Special- Coding Oodlegob ◾Side Special- Oodlegob Throw ◾Up Special- Oodlegob Tower ◾Down Special- Call Oodlegobs ◾Super Attack- Oodlegob Tsunami Skins/Costumes Normal: Teenager as he normally appears Red: Teenager wearing a red shirt Blue: Teenager wearing a blue shirt Black: Teenager wearing a black shirt Orange: Teenager wearing an orange shirt* Green: Teenager wearing a green shirt* Gray: Teenager wearing a gray shirt* Yellow: Teenager wearing a yellow shirt* Taunts Side Taunt: Teenager makes a troll face. Up Taunt: Teenager makes an angry face Down Taunt: The Oodlegobs collectively burp Mobile Game- Teenager plays a game on his phone* Hungry Gobs- Teenager feeds a piece of cat to his Oodlegobs* Enchanted- Teenager makes an enchanted face, like his friends' expressions in the intro of the game* Entrance, Victory, Loss, and Other Animations Victory Animations Victory Animation #1: Victory Animation #2: Victory Animation #3: Loss Animations X claps for the winner. Entrance Dizzy Blast K.O. Star K.O. Idle Animation Crowd Fanfare K.O. Celebration Other Animations *Sneak: Tiptoes. *Walk: *Dash: *Halt: *Free-Falling: *Crouch: *Sleep: *Burrowed: *Edge Grab: *Balancing: *Jump: *Double Jump: *Sidestep: *Roll: *Airdodge: Trivia Category:Super Smash Nitrome 2